


I'll Whisper Secret's To You

by Yindao



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yindao/pseuds/Yindao
Summary: He has grown tired of screaming. His 'voice' has gone hoarse from use and the liquid stopped flowing over time. Now he just felt used. Tired. At this point, he just don't know what to do anymore.[A collection of shot's that will somehow connect in the end. I don't think this will be chronological somehow.]
Relationships: Killer Sans/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying something here.
> 
> No beta we die like men.

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry."

Papyrus strokes his head slowly. The smaller skeleton has his arms wrapped around his spine as he sobbed pathetically on his chest. He doesn't get it- Papyrus, that is. What is he doing wrong? This is what his 'brother' wants doesn't it? He's here. Everyone is here. Yet he has an itching feeling that this isn't what 'sans' want. His empty eyes looked down at the skeleton in his arms with a contemplating look as he stroked his head in slow soothing motion. 

"It's alright, brother," His high voice echoed around the 'forest' around him. His muted colors contrast to the darker and more saturated colors to the smaller skeleton and he smiled slowly as 'sans' looked up trough him with his wet eyes, "You've never done anything wrong."

'Sans' swallowed, unable to drag his gaze away from his yellow-tinted eyes, Papyrus' hands became cloudy as he slowly fades into a fluffy mist around him. He shivered and curled up tighter against the snow, arms folded around his legs, and stifled himself as keening whines built in his throat. The surrounding forest and snow slowly faded into gray, leaving him in the center of the space, alone again.


	2. Echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all whispered to him.

"...soon it will- ...no. That's not it- no."

...

"...of course."

...

He has grown tired of screaming. His 'voice' has gone hoarse from use and the liquid stopped flowing over time. Now he just felt used. Tired. At this point, he just don't know what to do anymore. He doesn't know if 'time' is even a concept here, and from what he knows, this place is just a blank space ready to be filled.

His sigh echoed and bounce around the empty place and he turned his head to the side. The space groaned and creaked with him as if it is displeased at it's 'core's blatant sadness. Override. It just suddenly appeared one 'day'. Appearing beside him.

The space whispered to him. Whispered information and guidance. Promise of hope and help. He took a few moments of hesitance before he tried the button. Reality bent to his will and everything was how it should have been. But obviously something was missing.

The color, the shade- they're all wrong. This place was not how it was meant to be. Shades of yellows vary across the landscape around him. Flowers whispers echos to him. Conversation after conversation after conversation. And it was all slowly driving him mad.


End file.
